The Winds of Numenor
by NoldorinLord
Summary: The tale of the battles fought by a young Numenorean general for the glory of the Dunedain, as he sets out with a navy to the shores of Middleearth, to battle the forces of Sauron.


**_Author's Note - Well, I couldn't help myself, so I started a new story and abandoned my old one, 'The Crossings of the Poros'. My sincere apologies to those who were reading it. I hope you guys enjoy this one. Thanks to Nienor Niniel, Sarahbarr17 and MiniFruitbat for reviewing my old story._**

**Disclaimer - I do not own the background story and history, andnor the characters. All this is the work of Professor Tolkien.**

* * *

**_The Winds of Numenor_**

**Prologue - The Year 2200 of the Second Age**

In the middle Second Age, the Numenoreans were growing ever in might, power and splendor. The Land of the Gift was created by the Valar, blessed by Eru and ruled over by the Heirs of Elros Tar-Minyatur, the first High King of the Dunedain. The Numenoreans became mighty mariners of the Seas, and as they were not permitted to sail west, the great galleons of Numenor sailed to the uttermost East, North and South.

They traveled to the Eastern Ocean and sailed all over Belegaer. From their high prows the Numenoreans glimpsed even the Doors of Night and the Gates of Morning. Ever and anon the tall ships of the Kings of Men sailed to Middle-earth, and thence they grew in friendship with the Eldar of Lindon, to whose havens they came often.

But Tar-Aldarion, the Mariner King, brought his ships even unto the coasts of Harad, where the folk were hostile to the Men of the West. But the Numenoreans of those days were content, and did not seek dominion over the lesser Men of the Darkness. For long years, the Numenoreans came as the teachers of the lesser Men, and instructed them in many arts of civilization. Then were the Men of Middle-earth gladdened, and they ever looked forward to the coming of the Men of the Sea, who were their teachers and helpers.

But that was slowly changing. The Numenoreans grew ever in power after the time of Tar-Aldarion. In his time, darkness crept back into Middle-earth. A servant of Morgoth was stirring in the East. This was none other than Gorthaur the Cruel, or Sauron as he was known in Middle-earth.

The lieutenant of Morgoth, he rose up like the shadow of Morgoth's vengeance upon the Eldar and the Dunedain. Sauron heard tell of the growing power of Numenor, and of Tar-Aldarion, who brought his ships even far to the South. Then, being filled with fear and wrath, Sauron took the land that was later known as Mordor for his own, and fortified it to counter the Numenorean landings. When he felt he was secure, he came to the Elven Realm of Eregion, to the city of Ost-in-Edhil. Of that, more is said in the histories, about the Rings of Power and the Ruling Ring being forged.

Celebrimbor, maker of the Three, the Seven and the Nine, perceived that he was betrayed by Sauron, when he heard those faithful words as Sauron first wore the One.

_'One Ring to Rule them all, One Ring to find them;_

_One Ring to bring them all, and in the Darkness bind them.' _

Then, in fear and anger, Celebrimbor took off the Rings from his fingers. Then Sauron invaded the West, and conquered Eregion. But Celebrimbor gave the Three to Galadriel and Gil-galad, the High King of the Noldor. Galadriel fled to Lorien, the Realm of Amdir, and Gil-galad fortified Lindon against attack, and sent a force under his banner bearer, Elrond the Halfelven, son of Earendil the Blessed.

But Elrond was hopelessly outnumbered and would have been completely defeated had not a force been sent from Lorien and Moria, which attacked Sauron's rear and flanks. In the meanwhile, Elrond extracted his force from battle and retreated, later founding the Haven of Imladris. The Elves of Lorien and the Dwarves of Moria retreated to Moria, and the Gates of Moria were shut, and not even Sauron could penetrate them.

Then, in a black wrath, Sauron determined to attack Lindon, where he believed the Three were bestowed. Displaying as a banner the arrow riddled body of Celebrimbor; he turned to battle and invaded Eregion. Gil-galad desperately sent messengers to Numenor, asking for help. Tar-Minastir, the High King of Numenor, prepared a vast armada to sail for Middle-earth, but they were delayed.

Meanwhile, Gil-galad was desperately holding the Lhun in defense of Lindon, when in the nick of time the great navies of Numenor arrived and turned to battle Sauron. Heavy was Sauron's defeat, for the Numenoreans were tall and strong, and deadly in their wrath. His army was completely defeated and slain to the last and least, and he himself barely escaped back to Mordor. Broken and humiliated by the might of Numenor, he swore revenge on the Dunedain.

That was the first time the Numenoreans had tasted power upon Middle-earth, and it had a heavy impact upon them. For they began to get greedy of wealth and power, and they envied the immortality of the Eldar. No more did they come as the teachers of the Lesser Men. Tar-Ciryatan, son of Tar-Minastir, was a great ship captain, and he built a great fleet of ships and his forces came to Middle-earth as collectors of taxes and builders of mighty fortresses. The Numenoreans began to rule the coastlands. His son, Tar-Atanamir the Great, was even greedier, prouder and mightier than his father. He was the mightiest King that had as yet arisen. In his time, Sauron again began to assail the Numenorean forts on Middle-earth.

And this is where our story starts. In this period, the surest way for a Numenorean prince to gain wealth and power is to further Numenorean power upon Middle-earth, and gain headway against the forces of Sauron.

One of these princes was Valandil, son of Numendil. He was a nobleman of Numenor, and of the Line of Elros. He was descended from Earendur son of Tar-Amandil, the third King. He resolved to sail to Middle-earth with an army and fight against Sauron for the glory of Numenor.

And this is his tale.

* * *


End file.
